


Vacation Days

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Pegging, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i'm allowed to make that joke and if you fight me i will end you, seriously though there is a plot twist i hope you enjoy, the first tag of the story because its important, what comes next may suprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: As the end of their two week vacation ends,  partners and 'partners' Sebastian and Joseph make the most of their second to last night in a beach resort.





	Vacation Days

**Author's Note:**

> *Inhales* MMMMMM LADS YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD BUT I'M BACK BINCHES.
> 
> Anyway, have some more JoSeb smut because this will forever be my OTP. It's been a while since I've written anything, so I apologize if this seems a bit rusty. Also, happy belated holidays folks.
> 
> Also, it's 3:34 am in the morning here and I made absolutely no effort to proofread and edit this, so that is the one thing you're allowed to fight me for.

Vacations were the best part of being a cop, Sebastian had decided. When every day was a struggle that could very well cost you your life, even the simplest of things were a blessing. But a two week vacation at Myrtle Beach... Well that, was heaven.

 

“Seb, are you going to stand there and stare at me, or are you actually going to come with me?”

 

But even heaven didn’t compare to two weeks spent with your lover.

 

“Sorry Jo, guess I got distracted again.”

 

Even without his typical attire, Sebastian couldn’t help but be entranced by his partner. Only Joseph Oda could manage to look professional in a tacky beach shirt that matched horribly with his swimming trunks. Maybe it was the slender legs, or the angled face, or maybe it was the playful pout on Joseph’s perfect lips that made Sebastian want to walk forward and pull him into a kiss. But now wasn’t the time to do that, now was the time to take his arm and walk out of the hotel room and into the warm air of the summer night to walk along the beach.

 

So that’s what he did.

 

* * *

 

The sound of their toes squishing in the sand was just barely audible over the gentle crash of the waves as Joseph and Sebastian walked. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the way and reflecting off the water. It couldn’t be a more perfect night for a walk.

 

“Too bad tomorrow night is our last...” Joseph said quietly.

 

He had been quiet most of the walk, not that it was unusual for him, but it was a different type of quiet. Sebastian had a feeling that the younger man had something on his mind.

 

“Yeah, if I could I’d spend the rest of my life like this.”

 

Joseph chuckled at the response and drew close to Sebastian. They were practically joined at the hip as they walked along. Soon, a rocky outcropping came into view that Joseph was suddenly very eager to get to. He took several steps ahead of Sebastian and excitedly motioned for the other man to follow. With a warm smile, Sebastian did follow him, and carefully climbed the rocks that Joseph seemed to have memorized. When they had climbed onto one of the plateaus, Joseph sat down and patted the ground beside him. The sound echoed strangely, with an almost melodic tone, and Sebastian was surprised to hear that even his footsteps slapping the rock did as well.

 

“I found this place earlier while you were checking out the Guy Fieri museum.” He said.

 

“I figured it would be nice to bring you here.”

 

Sebastian took a seat next to Joseph and settled himself. He realized that even the lapping of the waves on the shore sounded different here, echoing at a deep cadence that made his eyes droop. Joseph embraced him from the side, wrapping his slender arms around Sebastian’s muscular body and melting against him. Sebastian easily pulled his partner into his lap and brought their lips together in a deep kiss. When they parted, their content sighs mingled and danced around them inside the echo chamber that was the rock outcropping.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you had ulterior motives bringing me here?” Sebastian teased quietly.

 

Joseph offered up a coy smile in response and wetted his lips.

 

“I might have had an idea or two about what we could do here.”

 

He kissed Sebastian again, nibbling the other man’s lip for permission to deepen the kiss and sliding his tongue against his when it was given. The makeout session was drawn out, lazy and building as opposed to something hard and sloppy. Joseph slipped his hands under Sebastian’s shirt and felt the well defined muscles of his hairy chest and abdomen flex as the older man drew in a shuddering breath.

 

“You’re going to have to do all the work.” He said with a breathy chuckle.

 

“I hadn’t realized you were planning on getting laid tonight, so I left the pack and play in the hotel.”

 

Joseph flashed Sebastian a stern look, that given the situation was almost enough to make the older man laugh out loud.

 

“We’re not having sex on the rocks Seb. They’re damp and uncomfortable.”

 

Joseph’s words of protest did make Sebastian laugh, earning him an even more stern look before Joseph’s face softened and he too allowed a small chuckle to escape him. Sebastian kissed along his jaw playfully, his scruffy face tickling the younger man and prying more quiet laughter from him.

 

“Well if you weren’t planning on having sex, why the grand reveal?” Sebastian hummed.

 

A blush danced across Joseph’s face, looking darker in the moonlight. He fidgeted nervously in Sebastian’s lap and looked at his crotch.

 

“Well I...”

 

Joseph fidgeted again. Sebastian waited patiently with a smirk on his face, knowing full well that the younger man was about to ask to do something sexual for Sebastian’s benefit. It was always difficult for him to be the one to initiate, but he also knew it turned Sebastian on whenever he finally worked up the courage to do so.

 

“I was hoping I might be able to convince you to let me go down on you?”

 

Sebastian’s answering grin was enough an answer for Joseph, who got out of his lap and helped Sebastian to his feet.

 

“There’s another ledge you can sit on, over here closer to the sand so I don’t kill my knees.”

 

Sebastian followed Joseph to the spot he mentioned and stripped off his swimming trunks once he was comfortably seated.

 

“So you’ll go down on me, but I can’t get dicked unless we’re in the bedroom? A little unfair, don’t you think?”

 

Joseph, crouched already with his hands about to spread Sebastian’s legs, frowned and looked up at the man with a cross expression.

 

“I’d threaten to bite you if I didn’t know you’d enjoy it.” He said in an attempt to chide the other man.

 

Sebastian playfully ruffled Joseph’s hair at the idea.

 

“That’s true, we both know I’m not afraid of a little bit of teeth.”

 

While Joseph could’ve fired back a response, he was already regretting his decision to kneel in the sand and wanted to hurry and move on to the task at hand. He spread Sebastian’s knees, noticing the excited shiver the other man made, and kissed along his thighs. He twitched in anticipation and delight at having Joseph on his knees in such a public place. It was kinky by Joseph’s standards, and Sebastian made a silent promise that when he and Joseph got back to the hotel room, he was going to give the younger man a run for his money in return. A sigh escaped Sebastian when Joseph’s tongue brushed his clit, always sensitive, and he threaded his fingers through his hair.

 

Joseph used one hand to spread Sebastian’s labia and traced the outsides with his tongue. Joseph’s other hand reached up to grip Sebastian’s hip and rub circles into his hipbone with his thumb. Still working Sebastian’s labia, Joseph lightly brushed his teeth against it, smirking to himself as Sebastian unknowingly proved his snide jab about enjoying teeth. Joseph moved in from Sebastian’s labia and brought his lips back to his clit to suck on it gently before lazily tracing other less sensitive parts of Sebastian. He did it not only to tease him, but also to give him a moment respite before going back to suck on his clit again. The grip on Joseph’s hair tightened, and Sebastian urged him forward with a needy whine. Joseph turned his head and nipped Sebastian’s thigh hard, turning the needy whine into a moan.

 

“Not, ngh- fair..!” He huffed.

 

Joseph was too busy to fire back a retort, focusing once again on Sebastian's clit until his legs trembled and he desperately pulled at Joseph's hair.

 

“Fuck, you're so good Jojo, finish me off...”

 

While he would've been perfectly happy listening to Sebastian and letting the man come, Joseph had other plans in mind. He stopped his ministrations, earning a less than satisfied grunt from Sebastian, before he wet his first two fingers and inserted them into the man's slick entrance. Sebastian gasped at the sudden intrusion, and for a moment Joseph worried he had done something to hurt him, until the older man eagerly fucked himself against the fingers inside him. Once it was established Sebastian wasn't in any sort of discomfort, Joseph moved his fingers against Sebastian's slick walls and brought his lips back to capture his clit and resume sucking. He felt Sebastian's legs jolt and for a moment was worried the man might clamp them down on his head, but instead Joseph merely had his face pressed more frantically against Sebastian's heated sex.

 

“Ah, you should really let me return the favour...” Sebastian panted.

 

Joseph hummed, not bothering to stop his ministrations to make an actual response. Instead, he focused on giving Sebastian as much pleasure as he could, which judging by the other man’s breathy moans and quivering legs he was doing a fantastic job. It wasn’t long until Sebastian came, crying out Joseph’s name as his fingers tightened in the younger man’s hair. Joseph even had to put a hand on Sebastian’s knee to stop the other man from closing his legs. He removed his fingers from Sebastian but kept licking and sucking on his clit until the stimulation became too much for the man and he had to push Joseph away and drag him up for a kiss. Sebastian dominated the kiss, his eagerness for Joseph obviously not satisfied with the intense orgasm that just rippled through him.

 

“We need to get back to the hotel,” He growled against Joseph’s throat.

 

“Because I want to fuck you into the mattress and have you screaming my name.”

 

The thought of what Sebastian would do to him made Joseph shiver in anticipation. He and Sebastian hadn’t had sex their entire vacation, despite almost having almost two full weeks to do so. They were just normally so exhausted by the day’s activities, and the one day they actually both were in the mood, Sebastian had taken his testosterone shot and wasn’t feeling well enough for sex. It was for these reasons Joseph had orchestrated their seemingly innocent walk on the beach. He knew that it would be a great excuse to rile Sebastian up, and he knew that if he denied him the gratification of fully having Joseph, it would make him that much more eager to give the younger man a good time when he was finally able to.

 

“Well then Seb, we should hurry back shouldn’t we?”

 

* * *

 

The two barely made it into the hotel room and Sebastian was all over Joseph, kissing him and biting him and quickly helping him out of his clothes. He pushed the smaller man into the bed and straddled his hips before taking off his own clothing and looking down at Joseph hungrily. Joseph, meanwhile, admired the view of Sebastian from his vulnerable spot on the bed. Every time he saw Sebastian, he was caught off guard by how handsome he was. Normally his muscular chest was hidden from the world by the layers of clothing he wore while on the job, the closest Joseph ever got to seeing it when they weren’t at home was days when Sebastian wore a v-neck tee shirt. Sebastian pressed their bodies close then, and Joseph reveled at the stark contrast of Sebastian’s own hairy and muscular body against his lithe and hairless form.

 

“I’m going to go get ready,” Sebastian murmured as he kissed his way along Joseph’s jaw.

 

“How about you do the same for me?”

 

Sebastian left the bed with a final, almost playful kiss on Joseph’s cheek and went over to where he kept his belongings. He dug around in one of his suitcases until he found what he was looking for, a strap-on harness and accompanying dildo. He stripped out of his clothes, tossing his swim trunks at Joseph who made an indignant yelp when they landed on his face. Sebastian laughed and blew a kiss over at his partner, who was trying very hard to have a chiding look on his face. Once he was securely fitted and confident he wouldn’t have a sudden case of helicopter dick in the middle of their romp, Sebastian returned to the bed to watch eagerly as Joseph was busy working himself open. Sebastian grabbed a bottle of lube Joseph had beside him and slicked up the dildo, stroking it while looking at Joseph with a lustful stare.

 

“I can’t wait to be inside you.” He purred.

 

Joseph bit his lip and blushed furiously. He made the mistake once of drunkenly confessing to Sebastian how turned on he was by dirty talk, especially coming from him. Ever since then, Sebastian had taken every chance he had to tease Joseph, riling him up without caring where they were at times.

 

“I know you always take my cock so well.”

 

The whine Joseph made in response brought a smile to Sebastian’s face, and he crawled closer to him. He nudged Joseph’s hand out of the way and inserted one of his own slick fingers to feel how prepared he was. Joseph was ready for a second finger by the time Sebastian had harnessed himself, and so he scissored him open slowly while murmuring in his ear.

 

“It’s going to be so good wrecking you tonight. Hearing all the sounds you’re going to be making for me, begging me to thrust into you harder and faster. I’m getting wet just thinking about it.”

 

Sebastian prodded Joseph’s prostate, making him jolt and cry out. Sebastian did it several more times, until Joseph had tears in his eyes and was panting.

 

“Please... Seb... I need you.”

 

Sebastian lined himself up with Joseph and slowly pushed in, watching as Joseph effortlessly took the dildo inch by inch. When he was fully inserted, he wiggled his hips, enjoying both the feel of the strap-on grinding against his clit and the whine from Joseph. Sebastian pulled his hips back and gently rocked into Joseph several times. He waited for Joseph to start pulling at the bed sheets before trying to go any faster, and was rewarded with a mumbled curse from Joseph when he did.

 

“We’re going to have to work on that mouth of yours.” Sebastian said as he gave Joseph a particularly hard thrust.

 

“I’m sure there’s better things you can be using it for than swearing.”

 

Sebastian reached down and wrapped a calloused hand around Joseph’s cock to stroke him in time with the movement of his hips. The action had Joseph bucking eagerly for even more and wrapping his legs around Sebastian.

 

“More..!” He panted.

 

“Please more!”

 

Sebastian gave Joseph what he wanted, watching the man under him coming undone and babbling incoherently as he was approaching his orgasm. Sebastian let go of Joseph’s cock so he could grip his hips firmly and pull him down onto the dildo as he thrust up, making each snap of Sebastian’s hips even more intense. Joseph’s hand took over for Sebastian’s, shamelessly stroking himself with no regard for keeping the rhythm of Sebastian’s thrusts. 

 

“That’s it Joseph,”

 

Sebastian watched, almost envious as Joseph began to show the telltale signs of climax.

 

“Come for me.”

 

With only a few more thrusts, Joseph hit his climax, ropes of come shooting up and splattering against his abdomen and hand. Sebastian kept his pace until Joseph was completely spent and slowly withdrew himself. Joseph panted quietly on the bed as he recovered and eventually gazed at Sebastian with a warm smile.

 

“You always know how to treat me.” He mumbled, the afterglow of his orgasm still weighing him down.

 

He scooted into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Sebastian to kiss the other man passionately. Sebastian returned the kiss with fervor, sliding his tongue past the gate of Joseph’s lips and claiming the man’s mouth for himself. Joseph was powerless to do anything other than accept it, and moaned weakly as Sebastian took control of his body, moving him so he laid on the bed and trailing his hands along the younger man’s quivering frame.

 

“I wish I could feel you inside me.” Sebastian husked.

 

He began taking off the harness expertly attached to his hips and started to leave the bed in the direction of the bathroom, only to be stopped by Joseph.

 

“Wait, I’ll take care of cleaning up.” He offered.

 

Sebastian watched as Joseph tried to leave the bed on shaky knees and chuckled to himself.

 

“You sure? You’re looking a little tipsy there buddy.”

 

Joseph made a face at Sebastian and took the dildo from his hands. He also quickly reached under the bed and grabbed something in a plain box that made Sebastian cock his head to the side.

 

“What’s that for?” He asked.

 

Joseph’s answering smirk made Sebastian raise his eyebrows. He could tell by Joseph’s expression that the younger man was plotting something, and without meaning to he copied Joseph’s face.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Joseph told him.

 

“Keep yourself entertained until I get back.”

 

Sebastian watched as Joseph walked to the bathroom, shakily but staying upright. He disappeared behind the door and Sebastian could hear the faint sounds of water running and a box being opened up. He was curious about the box, his immediate thought being it must be some sort of sex toy, but he dismissed that as an idea considering Joseph was to modest to ever consider buying something of that nature. With a deep sigh, Sebastian took Joseph’s advice and entertained himself.

 

He laid back on the bed and made himself as comfortable as he could on the hotel blankets. He brought one hand to his chest and closed his eyes. As his fingertips ghosted along the muscle and hair, he imagined it was Joseph’s hand exploring him. He pinched one of his nipples and rolled it between his fingers and could almost hear Joseph’s voice telling him how handsome he was. As his fingers grazed the crescent moon scars under his pectorals, he imagined Joseph’s quiet intake of breath, followed by even more murmured praises about how lucky he was to know a man like Sebastian, and how every night he was thankful to fall asleep at his side. His fingers traveled lower, moving through the happy trail leading to his mons and soaking lips.

 

He spread his legs wider as a finger danced around his clit, teasing first before slipping in. A second finger was quick to join and even though the angle killed Sebastian’s wrist he moved his thumb so it could continue to tease at his clit. The bathroom door opened and Sebastian lifted his head to watch Joseph leave. He was surprised to see the other man coming out of the bathroom holding a large, black dildo, something that was certainly not modeled after any kind of man. From what Sebastian could see, it had a flared head, curved shaft, and large knot near the base.

 

“Well, don’t let me stop you.” Joseph said with a nervous chuckle, gesturing towards Sebastian’s shameless display.

 

Sebastian was transfixed by the toy and stopped his masturbating to sit up. The toy was exotic and certainly more than Joseph had to offer.

 

“Fuck Jojo...” He said in disbelief.

 

“I’m... I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to get your boyfriend a bigger dildo than what you’re packing.”

 

Joseph made a hurt face and seemed to debate on whether he wanted to launch the dildo at Sebastian’s head or simply drop it and go back to the bathroom.

 

“Look, I thought it might... Spice things up. And these things aren’t exactly made to be... Realistic.”

 

He came and sat between Sebastian’s legs, wiggling the toy for the other man to oogle.

 

“Medical grade silicone.” He said, as if that was something Sebastian wanted to know.

 

“So it’s... High quality. Supposedly.”

 

Sebastian reached out for the hand that was holding the toy and grasped it in one of his own. He could see the water running down the shaft from where Joseph had just finished washing it. He angled his head so he could lick at the head, and had to exert real effort to not wolf grin when he heard Joseph gasp at the action. Deciding to have more fun, Sebastian wetted his lips and proceeded to take the head of the dildo into his mouth and suck. He could taste the faint taste of the cleaner as slowly more of the dildo vanished. Joseph groaned, reaching a hand out to grab a fistful of Sebastian’s hair and coax him into taking more of the dildo.

 

“That’s it Seb, good job.”

 

He stopped before he got to the knot, and looked at Joseph with his pupils blown wide. He pulled back, unable to stop himself from drooling on the dildo in the process. Once he had a moment to catch his breath, he went back to the dildo, bobbing his head along it like he would a real dick. Once he was done teasing Joseph with the display, he sat back and admired the flushed look on his face.

 

“Well, it definitely passed the oral exam.” Sebastian joked.

 

The joke got a laugh out of Joseph much to Sebastian’s delight, and even prompted the younger man to lean over and kiss Sebastian’s cheek.

 

“Now,” Sebastian said in a low voice.

 

“I am really looking forward to having that inside me.”

 

Joseph smiled warmly at Sebastian’s eagerness and watched him get into a position that would be comfortable for him. He grabbed the lube and fixed Sebastian with a sturdy look when he opened his mouth to protest.

 

“Look, I know you’re not exactly a fan of lube, but this thing has almost eight usable inches according to the box. I’d feel better if you had some lube because I know you are going to take all of this dick and thank me like a good boy, isn’t that right, Seb?”

 

Sebastian practically growled in his enthusiasm and nodded his head. 

 

“Good, then let’s get started.”

 

Joseph lubed the dildo, using the bare minimum so Sebastian wouldn’t complain, and wiggled it teasingly.

 

“Okay, where are we going tonight?”

 

Sebastian spread his labia without a word and looked expectantly from the dildo to Joseph. Joseph took the hint that Sebastian wasn’t in any sort of foreplay mood, and slowly slid the dildo inside him. He moaned Joseph’s name as it entered him and was only a couple inches away from the knot when he reached out for Joseph’s hand and stopped him. Joseph didn’t say anything, instead he leaned forward to press reassuring kisses against Sebastian’s lips, cheeks, jaw and chest. He pulled the dildo out slowly, leaving just the head in and reinserted it. He did this several more times until he worked Sebastian up to the knot. The other man panted and made pleasured whines thanks to Joseph’s ministrations and even tried to rock his hips so the dildo would sink further into him.

 

“Do you want to take the knot?” Joseph asked.

 

Sebastian nodded his head in response, glossy eyes betraying the silent ‘God yes, please’ that wanted to tumble past his lips. Joseph removed the dildo to coat it in even more lube, which Sebastian would have to deal with, before sinking it back into him. At first, Joseph was worried that asking Sebastian to take the knot might be too much. He couldn’t really gauge Sebastian’s pain being as Joseph himself had no experiences to compare it to. Because of this, he was surprised when Sebastian once again gripped his hand, however this time he pushed the dildo further into himself instead of making Joseph wait. He made a pained noise as he did so, and Joseph wanted to stop right then and there, but Sebastian took control of the pace and thrust the dildo in and out. His noises grew louder, and his legs soon started to quiver. After he was sure Sebastian wasn’t in any discomfort, he took control of the dildo once again and maintained the almost rough pace Sebastian had set for himself.

 

“Fuck Jojo,that’s it... Hng, shit, Jo...jo... Ah~!”

 

Between Joseph thrusting the dildo, and the rocking motion of Sebastian’s hips, the older man could feel his climax approaching. He propped himself up on his elbows to lean in and claim Joseph’s mouth in a demanding and sloppy kiss, a kiss which the other man didn’t mind at all. With the hand that wasn’t busy thrusting a dildo, Joseph grabbed a handful of Sebastian’s hair and pulled it back to expose his throat and jaw. He bit into Sebastian’s throat in a couple different spots, then kissed his way down to his collarbone where he sucked a hickey into the flesh. Suddenly, Sebastian cried out and his body tensed. Joseph continued to pump the dildo in and out of him until Sebastian’s body slackened and he fell back against the bed, panting.

 

When Joseph removed the dildo, it was covered in slick from Sebastian and the lube and made a noise as he pulled it free. Sebastian’s legs seemed to be stuck in a loop of tensing, then relaxing as the afterglow of his orgasm settled over him. Joseph crawled up to give him a slow and gentle kiss, then told him that he’d be back after he cleaned up the dildo. Before he left, Joseph pulled a container of cleaning wipes out of his toiletry bag and cleaned Sebastian off, careful to avoid anything that might be sensitive. When he returned from the bathroom and put the dildo away, he saw Sebastian had nestled himself under the covers, leaving just enough room for Joseph to crawl under with him. When Joseph got under the covers, he found that Sebastian was also able to grab a pair of loose pyjama shorts. When he felt Joseph enter the bed beside him, he pulled his partner into his arms and pressed a poorly aimed kiss against his forehead.

 

“Tired for pillow talk...” He mumbled.

 

“‘S okay?”

 

Joseph made himself comfortable in Sebastian’s arms and returned his kiss, merely with better aim.

 

“Goodnight Sebastian,” He whispered to the other man while he reached to turn out the light.

 

“I love you, I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing a fic with a trans character and like... Despite the fact that I myself am a trans man I still have this nagging feeling that I'm not... Allowed to write trans characters? Especially in a sexual situation for some reason. But uh, mostly I wrote this because I'm in a TEW RP group on discord, and me and some other guy was talking about how there's a lack of trans representation, and all the trans guys are just copy-paste all one body type and how it would be nice to see some burly trans men so, here it is guys, gals and nonbinary pals, Sebastian as a trans man.


End file.
